


The Demon Gate: The Universal Invasion

by Daji (Minli)



Series: The Demon Gate Series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minli/pseuds/Daji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twelve years after the second Demon Gate war, Rajesh the draconian mastermind was killed and the demons were sealed inside the Demon Gate once again. Rajesh's technology was taken by the humans and a variety of stuff were created in the 12 year period.</p><p>Currently, another realm was discovered and had dragons living in it. These dragons lived in harmony until one dragon, named Lyerth, had found out about the Demon Gate and decided to make his way to Earth. In hopes of getting respect from Bahumat, the current king of the demons, he revived Rajesh and many demon warriors, and once again began an army of demons. It's up to Argos and Rita, two vampires, Colette, an angel, and more among a colorful cast of characters to stop them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon Gate: The Universal Invasion

Argos looked deep into a vial. "The water of youth is going low." He said to his two friends, Rita and Colette. Recently, they had been hunting for relics, and found the Fountain of Youth some time ago, but now the water they had was going low. They used the water to expand their lifespan for a long time, though Colette didn't need it because she had semi-immortality, meaning she could live endlessly but still could be killed. The two vampires required though their lifespan was much longer than a human's.

"The water of youth is going low, oh boy!" Rita responded, and drank a small amount of what was left, expanding her lifespan by a small bit. It was the midst of the night, and they had been traveling in the desert of Nevada for a while. Argos looked about and then continued walking with the two girls he was with. They continued to walk for another good twenty minutes until Argos sensed danger. He had light psychic abilities, and could sense danger, have light telekinesis, and see what was going on with other people. He decided to wait the danger out for a few more moments.

"I don't know what we'll do without the water of youth. We should refill it soon." He told the others.

"Well I'm immortal, so I don't need it." Colette the angel told her friends. A gust of wind blew through their hair then stopped.

"Lucky you." Rita spoke out, and Colette giggled.

"I have the feeling there is something bad that is going to happen very soon..." Argos held onto the handle of his katana, ready to unsheathe it at any time. "Just to be safe..." He held onto Rita's hand with his other hand. She blushed.

"Uh.. thanks!" She said. They continued to walk through the dunes of the desert.

"You guys make a good couple!" Colette told the two with her. Argos smiled and looked up at the sky. Suddenly, a spaceship flew by them in an instant, wind and sand blowing.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Rita yelled out in confusion.

###### 

Gabe the angel of death woke up in a tank filled with chemicals, he turned to his side and saw some guy in a uniform and flipped him off. The guy did not respond. Gabe swam to the top of the tank. Last thing he remembered was that he was knocked out by a draconian and was most likely brought to here. Once he got to the top, he saw a latch, so he opened it. As he climbed up, he noticed there was a small room, with a closet, a bed, a lamp, a chair, a desk, and a door. He first went to the closet and grabbed some clothes. 

_How many years has it been?_ He asked himself as he put jeans and a black hoodie over his leggings and tank top. Proceeding to open the door, he noticed it was a warm desert out, so he took off his hoodie, put a shirt on and then stuffed his supplies and a couple pieces of clothes in a backpack, then went out into the desert.

First thing he saw that was not the desert for the first five minutes walking was a spaceship. "Guessing from that spaceship it's probably been a long while." He walked past it, then saw fireworks in the distance.

**Author's Note:**

> Will complete later


End file.
